Kairi Tells Sora, Namine, Simon, Fievel, Faline, and The Lost Alley Cats About That Choo-Choo Gets Kidnapped By The Villainous Jungle Animals
Meanwhile, Sora, Namine, Simon, Fievel, Faline, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Oliver, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, Benny, Trixie, Kitty, Rita, Mimi, Sawyer, Sally, Dear Daniel, Hello Kitty, and Kairi are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Sora had mint chocolate chip ice cream. Namine had strawberry on top of vanilla. Simon had blue raspberry. Fievel had chocolate. Faline had blueberry. Toulouse also had orange sherbet. Marie had rainbow sherbet. Berlioz had black raspberry. Oliver had bubblegum. Top Cat had coconut. Brain had true to the blue. Spook had French roast coffee. Fancy-Fancy had green tea. Choo-Choo had white lightning. Benny had Southern apple pie. Trixie had blue moon. Kitty had movie time. Rita had caramel cup craze. Mimi had PB s'mores. Sawyer had peanut butter on top of chocolate. Sally had peach. Dear Daniel had mocha almond fudge. Hello Kitty had cookies and cream, and Kairi had grape. "Hey, Kairi." Sora said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Kairi smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Top Cat added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Benny's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Benny gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Benny explained, "We better get back to the Chinese Encampment, before Lord Shen does!" "And let's fix Daphne her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Fancy-Fancy added. But they didn't noticed that Hyena, Banzai, Tabaqui, Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Chinese Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Daphne's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Spook added to himself. Sawyer uses her hands to get Daphne's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Trixie asked to Kairi, as Kairi nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Daphne's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Sawyer said. As Brain took out the pot, suddenly Spook gasped in shocked. "No, Brain! IT'S HOT!!" Spook begged. But it was to late, Brain started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HANDS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Choo-Choo explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Sora chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Daphne called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Kairi explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Choo-Choo's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Daphne said. "Great!" Simon and Fievel exclaimed. Daphne smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Kairi who was calling them for help. "Guys? Sora? Namine?" Daphne asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Kairi. "What's wrong, Kairi?" Namine asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Kairi said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Gil. "Choo-Choo was kidnapped!" Faline gasped. "Where's Choo-Choo?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Choo-Choo! It was awful!" Kairi explained. "Who did it to Choo-Choo?" Sora asked. "Was it... Merlock the Magician?" Fievel asked. "No." Kairi added. "No-No-Nanette?" Simon asked. "Duh, the Hunchback?" Brain asked. "No! Worse than..." Kairi explains as she took out the wanted poster of Hyena, Banzai, Tabaqui, Ed, and Shenzi in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE VILLAINOUS JUNGLE ANIMALS: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Spook gasped in fear, "The Villainous Jungle Animals captured Choo-Choo!" "We've gotta save him!" Kairi said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Daphne was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Spook said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Fancy-Fancy added. "Gee, Choo-Choo sounds like he's getting cold." Daphne said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories